The Siren of Isla del Libre
by sparrowfan16
Summary: Jack's newfound mysterious and overpowering seductress uses a secret of her past to plot against Elizabeth. (rated R for a little Jack-seductress action)
1. Chpt 1, a friendly chat

Hey everyone, this is my first fan-fic, so please do review but try not to be too harsh hehe. This story IS going somewhere, I have the plot written out , so you know whats happened so far has meaning to the story.  
  
anyways, onto the stuff that goes without saying: I dont own or have any rights to the movie, the characters, etc etc but I would like to see if I could get rights to Jack hehehehe.....  
  
ok thats it! enjoy!!  
  
Jack carelessly tromped into the yard of the governor's mansion, only seeming to slightly notice his precarious surrondings. The muffled laughter of tired gaurds from a few hundred yards away didn't seem to knock his enthusiasm. Gibbs, the cautious man he was, clutched a pistol in one hand and a knife in the other, looking about wildly for any sign of danger or omens. The others followed thier Jack blindly, trusting his ability from past experience. Gibbs was not so easily pacified as they by a simple word of comfort from the captain. Jack nodded for Norry and Wes to run ahead of him, which they did like puppies. Jack chuckled back at thier eager reaction, to Gibbs who shook his head at the captain. He thought it bad luck to put another man in danger knowingly. But then again he also thought anything and everything was bad luck. He had been wrong about Anamaria, Jack thought to himself with a glint in his eye that no one could see.. Meanwhile, Norry crept along the bushes under the windows to the left, while Wes did the same on the right. At thier signal that all was clear, Jack proceeded jovianiantly to Norry's side and crouched down, face to face with the lad but not eye to eye. He nodded. Norry choked out a meek whistle. Jack rolled his eyes and hooted loudly. A light flickered in the window directly above them. The pirates drew thier swords...just in case. A man and woman's obviously hused voices came from the window and Jack put his sword back in his hilt. A small stone came out the above window and hit Jack square in the head. He was tempted to curse the owner of the stone but contained himself. He regained himself quickly once he saw the path leading behind the hous,e and he began to take it. He ushered the 3 other men to follow him, quietly and carefully he ensured, with his finger on his lips. every few steps, He stopped and listened, and they stopped not less than 6 inches behind him, scared and alert. He would nod every time, and continued. Sometimes he just did it to give them a fright.  
  
Upon reaching the back of the house, he sighed happily.  
  
"Ahh, the love birds, is it?" he said with a smile. "I supposed its official now. I just love weddings. pity I was busy trying to avoid your bloody stupid army, and had to miss yours." he sneered.  
  
"Hello, Jack" Elizabeth said still rather cooly, but warmer than last time, as was always the case in every occasion they met. She still couldn't deny her righteous bringing up, but still acknowledged and appreciated that Jack had saved her own life, and Will's life on more than one occasion.  
  
"Pleasure, darling" he bowed, letting the scarf around his waist and his overcoat trail upon the dew covered grass.  
  
"And my dear sir William, hows the married life treating ye? The ladies quit knocking down ye door yet?"  
  
Will grasped Elizabeth tightly and beemed, ignoring Jack's obvious sarcasm. "Wonderful. I couldn't ask for more. I love this woman, with all my heart, and I in--"  
  
"Allright, allright, thats e-bloddy-nough. a simple "well, thank you" would suffice. I saw enough of your cuddling and fussing over eacother on our last little adventure to last me a lifetime thank you very much."  
  
ignoring the cynical attitude of an old friend, Will smiled polietly and continued. "And Jack.,"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
You've not told us how fortune has found you."  
  
"Ah". he nodded. "Well now. THERE's a tale worth telling, mate. " he smiled slyly., looking at will intently like drunk would look at a barkeep after his 3rd drink and his wallet'd gone down in size. Elizabeth pursed her lips, still thinking about the pirate's insensitive attitude twoards her and Will's love. "...BUT, I suppose that shall have to wait for when we are...more,...at ease, savvy?"  
  
"Oh, of course. I had almost forgotten. this way." Will turned and began to lead them cautiously to a beaten path across from the house, through palm trees and shrubbery. Once everything was clear, they began to march down it, without looking back. An occasional wail from Norry or Wes would escape, from a thorn or some such thing.  
  
"You two are making quite a racket there! I told you to get a bloody pair of boots in Martinique, Norry!" the captain snapped.  
  
"Aye sir, but I thought my soft shoes would suffice, and the boots were expensive sir. No use in spending your fortune on worthless boots."  
  
"Well I bet you wish you had them now." Jack muttered under his breath.  
  
They hadn't been walking for more than 10 or 15 minutes when Jack suddenly smahsed into Will with a loud exclamation. Will's hand went up to silence the captain before he could inquire as to the hold up. Jack soon realized they were at a road, whch they would have to cross. All were silent as the respectable citizens of the party inconspicuously checked for night travelers.  
  
Will's hand motioned for a forward pace again and they all ran crouched down, across the dirt, to an old wooden building.  
  
"It's an abanonded armory..now, just used for storage." Elizabeth explained, as Gibbs looked around suspiciously.  
  
"Aye, I remember this," he said. "Back in the day when I worked for yer father and the army here in Port Royal. Ahhh, the days..."  
  
"Gibbs". Jack poked him and hurried him up the rickety steps. "Stories for later, mate." Will removed the dusty wooden plank from the door and carefully set it on the ground so as not to make noise.  
  
Elizabeth lit a lamp as they walked in, and the sight surprised them. "Agador?!" she exclaimed, and dropped the lamp. It rolled in a circular motion twoards a pile of old musty grain sacks, on which two people were huddled together. The light illuminated thier faces, showing the household butler and Elizabeth's personal maid. Elizabeth gasped, her hands to her mouth. the Maid screamed and pulled her dress over her naked body, as "Agador" steppedback into his pants.  
  
"Oh! Ms.Swan! I'm so terribly sorry! ...please forgive me, I'm begging you Miss, not to tell the governor......" the poor maid sounded like she was going to cry, as her shadow stepped back into its dress, in the corner. "but, although I have no business asking...what are you--who is---" Annabell stopped and screamed, pointing at Jack, who looked back around himself, startled, as if to see what there was to be afraid of. Agador staggered backwards and fell into the pile of grain sacks again. "You!!!" he gasped, pointed finger shaking. Jack pointed at himself frowning in a confused manner.  
  
"SHHHH!!!!" Elizabeth grabbed Annabell by the arm. Will and Gibbs walked twoards Agador threatingly.  
  
"Hush!" Elizabeth scolded. "Now, you've seen none of this, and I've seen none of your rendez vous, allright?"  
  
Annabell looked taken aback.  
  
"I have absolutley NO objections to going to my father immediatley and having you both fired or WORSE, expelled from this island and blacklisted. understood?" the maid gulped as she tried to nod.  
  
"none of these men are in any way a threat to any person or establishment in port royal, and as the situation is such, it is not neccesary to report it. Agreed?"  
  
Agador grabbed Annabell's hand and hurried to the door, coat in hand, as she stuttered an agreement.  
  
The door slammed shut and Norry and Wes started whimpering.  
  
"Close" said Gibbs. "too close."  
  
"Now's not the time for worry and cliches" Jack said moodily, shifting his weight twoards Gibbs and and speaking in a reassuring voice to the young pirates.  
  
"sorry cap'n" replied Gibbs dutifully.  
  
Elizabeth bit her lip nervously. "You think she'll stay true to her word?" she asked. She hated getting into these troublesome adventures. The only reason she was agreed to this was because of her love for Will.  
  
"At least for tonight" replied Will, taking Elizabeth by the shoulders and re-assuring her.  
  
A long, scared silence would've ensued if Jack hadn't been the unintimidated person he was.  
  
He yawned casually. and scratched his face. "Anyhoo, seeing as time is limited, I'll save me tale that I spoke of earlier. ...I believe we have to make some arrangments, dear William?" he asked.  
  
After stuttering in intial shock of the way Jack went on as though nothing had happened, he nodded.  
  
"Oh, oh yes!" he said eagerly. He had almost forgotten why they'd come. The three friends, as well as Mr.Gibbs positioned themselves around a dusty old table in the corner which the lamp had now rolled over to, on various boxes and crates. Wes and Norry stood gaurd, however incompetantly ,by the door just in case Annabell and Agador were not true to thier word.  
  
"Well," Jack started, positioning himself in what Will often took to be the bargaining, and/or storytelling position of his."I meself went searchin for all the best spots in the carribean mate, just like ye asked. Oh it took awhile and many an adventure ensued, as I was about to tell ye earlier...he pursed his lips in thought, and let out a single grunt of amusement, before catching himself getting off topic. "Eh, at any rate, I finally found ye the perfect one. I realized after searching for months that it'd be perfect, and I had known about it all along, stupid me. its on a tiny island ol' Bill Turner would've oved it. ey? "  
  
"Tell me about it, Jack" Will said, smiling nostagically.  
  
"Well lets see 'ere. Its a little north of the Isla de muerta,...where he did enjoy what time he had which was not that of an unfortunate situation..." Jack made a face of regret and sorrow. "We'd gone there many a time, savvy, and we'd buried some of our most supppperb treasure there. Every time, each grain of sand was better than the last, every wave thicker and bluer. We made a good many a'camps there when we'd have hidden the rest of our treasure in the caves earlier. we had to split it up, see. Barbossa never found that little island. At that time it was evident there was somethin un-nerving about the bond between us and the rest of the crew and that was our solution to how to be secure. Yes, It was just me and ol' Bill who went all by our onesys. we were quite well aquanited, him and I. He was much less uptight than you, dear boy." he paused in remeberance. "anyways, It was wonderful on that little island. The trees covered us just enough, to sleep, but not so much that our fires would smother us. the sky even seemed brighter when we were there. And one night when the stars looked ridiculously close, William, he told me about the lady back in england. and how he should be havin' a babe someday. Right on that amazing little island. It was beautiful, William. Beautiful." his meliflous voice described the scene so well, most present could almost feel the sand. "Of course, the magic was interupted by the fact that he'd just been a lover' with your mum and not a real father, ...but the heart, oh it was there boy,dont think it wasn't." Jack realized the vulnerability he'd shown with the sentiment and frowned and sat up taller as all ears leaned twoards him, seeing him a new light, almost forgiving him.  
  
"Well, Mr.Turner, what do you say?" he said, bold and gruffly.  
  
"Aye! it sounds amazing Jack. we shall sail tommorow. Elizabeth and I will leave in the morn, and meet you at Tortuga the next day at noon. Take me to this island, Jack. Bring me my father."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. the last thing he needed was an overly-emotional lad on his ship. They tended to do stupid things, of which, he had realized from plenty of first hand experience - Will was allready perfectly capable of. 


	2. Chpt 2, Jack meets his match

Two days had passed since Jack's encounter with Mr. and Mrs. Turner, back at Port Royal. He awaited them impatiently, that morning, staring off the aft side of the boat, onto the distraught island of Tortuga. For such a wonderful place, it was quite a shithole. He contemplated this, with a slight ancy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was itching for some kind of excitment. He'd been sitting about the boat for one morning too long, even with it just having been that morning.  
  
His eyes quickly drew in the sight of the deck. The crew of the Black Pearl were lounging about, as if they had a day off. The boat wasn't in harms way, and they all had time to kill waiting for the Turners.  
  
Jack finally got up with a sigh, grabbed his bag of gold, and his hat, and hopped over the edge of the boat, onto the dock below. "I"M GOING ASHORE. MR.GIBBS, I TRUST YOU'LL KEEP CONTROL" he yelled back to Gibbs, and saluted him, before swaggering away in that oddly endearing way. Gibbs watched the captain in confusion from above. "AYE CAP'N." he responded. "BUT WHAT IF WILL AND ELIZABETH ARE TO ARRIVE?"  
  
"I THINK YOU'LL BE ABLE TO MANAGE THEM MATE. JUST TELL THEM I'LL BE BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." Jack knew he could trust this fine man, unlike Barbossa, who had never quite been a perfect first mate. And he appreciated that. He smiled tohimself, thinking about his luck with the people he had met since he had his first mutinous crew. It was over now, though, he reminded himself, as he waltzed between the brawling drunkards and oversized whores. Now, there were no curses, no betrayl, and he could concentrate on other things such as women and ale. However, there was some thrill in adventure. "But" he thought to himself with a grin "I could still find meself adventure here...in a way."  
  
Into the tavern he went, walking to the beat in his own head, and sat promptly down on a bar stool. "Mr. Carrington. Ale please" he said, jingling the bag. Just then a hand touched his shoulder as the bartender turned away. instinctivley he reached for his pistol, turning sharply. He was pleasantly surprised. a young woman, not over 20 stood behind him, obviously not a whore, but neither a proper woman like Mrs. Turner.  
  
"...well ello, dearie" he said, giving her the once over, slowly.  
  
"Sorry if I gave you a fright 'ere captain, just wanted to meet the man behind the myth, aye?"  
  
"....So you've heard of me." was his delayed with a mysterious grin and a nod."  
  
'S hard not to I reckon, 'specially in these parts" she said, flashing her teeth in a big smile., and fluttering her eyelashes.  
  
Jack felt his senses start to arise. "Well lass, how bout's you tell me that name of yers and I buy you a drink, mabye clear up any of those myths, savvy?"  
  
The girl sat down and brushed her golden hair out of her face gingerly, making sure to rub her leg against Jack's. He looked down at her leg and back up at her face, almost questioning her, with a smile.  
  
"Name's Sandrine. But everyone calls me Karinna. twas my mother's name, and my middle name."  
  
"Ah, you're mother's passed on then? I'm sorry..." Jack said.  
  
an odd look passed over Karinna's face and Jack could almost see it in her soul. He opened his mouth to question the subject, but Karinna quickly distracted him by resting a hand on his thigh.  
  
"..oh!" Jack said coyly.  
  
"Lets not speak of such things now, aye? lets focus on what we're both thinking..."  
  
not more than twenty minutes later, Jack was unleashing lust of three weeks a'sea onto the girl, who was obviously enjoying it as much as he was, which seemed to be more than he'd ever enjoyed it before. It would've perplexed him had he not been so caught up in the pleasure, how it could be that a normal girl like this could cause the reaction he had--he honestly believed that had his life been threatened, then and there, he wouldn't have been able to stop. Karinna could tell he felt this, which aided in her satisfaction and pleasuring of Jack. She called out his name sensually as thier bodies collided in a rythmic motion, digging her nails into his back. He gasped and continued his welcomed assault, as well as he knew how. less than 5 minutes later both lay spent and breathing heavily next to one and other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack" she said, after he had eventually gotten up and made his way to the heavy wooden door.  
  
"aye?" he turned back.  
  
"Come back to me again, will you?" she asked.  
  
"Aye, with a day like that it'd be hard not to." was all he said. he winked, bowed, took off his hat, and twirled his hand, before staggered away. "Goodbye for now, Miss Karinna. It was lovely darling." and with that he went back to his ship humming and singing.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me."  
  
Karinna watched him stagger away from the window. An unsettling smile crossed her face. "Yes Mr.Sparrow," she smirked. "I'm sure you'll be coming back to me again very soon."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jack!" he spun around, eyes wide. The voice had come from behind him, about a 5 feet from himself, which was about 6 feet from the Pearl.  
  
"Who goes there?!" he demanded.  
  
"Its me, Will!" William Tuner appeared out of the darkness, his tall muscular frame casting a shadow upon the dock, hair pulled back as normal, with his bloody stupid blacksmiths tights shinging white even in this blackness.  
  
"Ahh Mr.Turner. So good to see you. and Your bonnie lass...?"  
  
"Aboard. I just went into town to search for you. we were beginning to get worried."  
  
"Worried? About me? Son, have you not forgot, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow?!"  
  
Will patted Jack on the back with a roll of his eyes and continued on.  
  
"aHhhh watch it,!" he yelped, eyes crossing and eyebrows furrowing in pain. the scratches on his back stining. He thought Karinna had drawn blood.  
  
Will turned back to him suspciously. "What was that about?" he asked.  
  
Jack chuckled, not afraid to show off his appeal. a coy smile latched onto his lips. "A lass I met today was quite taken with me. A little too taken with me, I'd say."  
  
"oooh, another one" Will said sarcasticly, as Gibbs lowered the ladder. He assumed the girl had perhaps hit him or attacked him like those in the past.  
  
"No, honestly dear William, take a look for yerself!" he stepped closer to the light of the ship and took off his jacket with pride. Will pulled the back of his shirt down and his eyes widened.  
  
"Jack, you've got bloody marks all across your back, did she not try to kill you?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, far from it my boy." he winked at Will. Will stared back at him unblinkingly.  
  
Jack looked taken aback."Have you and Elizabeth actuallly....." he started, frowning slightly, leaning in and out of will's face.  
  
now it was will's turn for surprise. "Ok, bad question. How about you and...any girl, mate?!"  
  
Will looked slightly embarassed. "Elizabeth is my only girl." he replied stubbornly.  
  
"But I geuss she's just as she seems on the outside, eh? A little too stuffy and highstrung for my liking I'd say."  
  
"How dare you!!" Will looked like he could get mad, but Jack knew he was just bluffing. He waggled a finger in Will's face.  
  
"Ahh boy, you know I just be kidding ye. Best not to believe everything a pirate says." he winked and hopped up the ladder, onto the ship. Will stared angrily up at him from the ground.  
  
"Coming up, then?" Jack's dirty sea whipped face taunted down to him as he pulled the ladder up a bit. 


	3. Chpt 3, about to set sail

Jack awoke with a start. It was past day-break and he heard voices out on deck. How had he slept this long? He groggily got out of bed and immediatley felt the affects of his encounter from the previous day,as well as the bottle or two of Rum he had downed before falling into his semi- comatic stupor. He couldn't remember exactly what that encounter was though. The alchol had a powerful affect at times. He quickly searched his sleep and sobriety deprived memory for the details. "Ka...Ka...rin...Karinna...." he said under his breath, stroking his beard curiously. he yawned and his back stung. "Ah, that answers my next question." he muttered. His thighs and lower back hurt, as well as his upper arms and shoulders. "Jack me lad," he said to himself ammusedly, undoubtedly pleased with his performance, since he was still in pain. "Yer gettin a bit too old fer this aren't ye." He threw his clothes from the day before on again, still trying to rouse his memory, and walked out on deck upon which he grunted and held his hand in front of his face as to protect his eyes from the burning brightness of that giant yellow orb which was the sun.  
  
"yes, its bright, isn't it?!" a female voice said chillingly and sharply.  
  
"And obviously so is your mood, Mrs.Turner." Jack squinted as he took his hand away from his face, and patted Elizabeth's shoulder. She pulled back and Jack gave her a repproving look. "Now Elizabeth, I'd thought we;d reached a good point. I saved your life, you saved mine, then I saved yours again, then you saved mine....this should be routine by now, our little friendly interactions. Try not to act like you've got a bee in yer bodice, aye?"  
  
"Mr.Sparrow!" she half shrieked, now more angry from his last comment. "Although I love the scenery, Tortuga isn't exactly where I want to be! it has been far longer than expected! are we even GOING to sail today?!... I wish to return to Port Royal as soon as possible!" she said the last part with meaning as he hand graced her stomach. Jack's eyebrows raised.  
  
"I see your cause for concern Mrs. Turner, and I also see why you're in such a mood." he smiled pleasantly, his head throbbing.  
  
she gaped at him, not believing his  
  
"I hope you will not be upset by the fact that it is indeed MY ship, and you are geusts aboard MY ship, and seeing as it IS my ship, I think I will be the one making the decisions as to when we leave. Now, if your CONDITION will allow you to sit tight for just an hour or two more, we will be off. savvy?" he shook his head, and left her steaming, as he walked twoards will who was discussing the day's travel plans with Mr.Gibbs.  
  
"Good morning, Capt'n" he said merrily. "We're setting off today then?"  
  
"Errh, yes, I just have to take care of some...business on shore first."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I'm sorry cap'n, theres no Karinna anything listed here, nor Sandrine." the innkeeper shut his book with a snap, smiling expectantly at Jack. Jack sighed and pursed his lips.  
  
"No, I'm quite sure there is. room 5. aye? you want to check that... AGAIN, mate?" Jack handed him a coin. The innkeeper eyed it for a minute, then took it.  
  
"Aye sir. She left shortly after you. went home I imagine. she's new to this town. I believe just moved in a few days before you arrived. here's where you can find her." he quickly took out a small peice of parchment from behidn the counter and scribbled out where Jack could find Karinna.  
  
20 minutes later, (though it should've only taken 5 or 10, if the inkeeps' instructions hadn't been so bloody off,) Jack came to a small wooden old house about the size of two or three rooms tops. He knocked on the door, and no answer came immediatley. He leaned against the frame of the door, and yawned, letting the sun warm his black jacket and seep through the pores of his skin, warming him to the bone. His fingers wandered over the rough wood of the entrance to the building. He tilted his hat over his brow and sighed. "I could wait here all day. I've no mind to go about with Will when I know what awaits me here luv" he spoke to the door as if it would open, and again stroked it semi-erotically. After a few more minutes passed, he curiously made his way across a small bramble to the side of the house where there was a rather dirty window, covered with salt spray and spider webs as well as ivy. He rapped at the window and went back to the door. Just as he had his knuckles against the wood, it swung open and he stumbled inside. A woman's scream erupted into his face.  
  
"SANDRINE!" she yelped in a dusty English accent. "PIRATE! DRUNKEN PIRATE COME TO KILL US ALL!!!!!"  
  
"Shhh!" he heard the farmiliar seductress's voice. as footsteps raced across the floor. He caught her eye and she shot him a look of importance. "grandmother," she started. "this whole bloody island is filled with pirates. This here's probably just another one, lost on the way back to his ship. Are you here to do us in, sir?" she asked, and it was almost comical.  
  
"umm...no," he said, rather definatly, shrugging helplessy, and playing along, but rather confused.  
  
"See?" said Karinna soothingly. the old woman began to nod at the girl's comfort, but still looked incredibly wary. She then and turned to Karinna, frowning.  
  
"Grandmother?"  
  
"Yes! oh, dear...not this again. come this way." she led the woman back to a bed by what he saw was the grimey window, and sat her down, as she looked at Jack and Karinna in utter confusion. She sat there sputtering and Karinna came back over to Jack.  
  
"She's loosing her memory" she murmured.  
  
"Ah, well, sorry to bother her. I just came to call about um, this here dock your inkeeper speaks so well of. Apparently he's rather terrible at navigation and I cannot seem to find it for the life of me. Could you lead me in the right direction, miss.....?"  
  
"Miss Raymonde. And I would certainly lead you back. one minute. Please come in." she opened the door wide and he stepped in, surverying the place. Indeed it was as big as he thought, a front room with the bed the woman was sitting on, and a small semi-secluded area across from that on the opposite wall, a table and two chairs, with some bags overflowing with supplies near the chair closest to the door. Karinna dissapeared into a back room, and Jack was left with the gaping grandmother, who backed away twoards the wall.  
  
"ello" he tried to no avail. "Lovely day, aye?" he pointed out the window. "...But, perhaps you wouldn't know." he chuckled and the woman kept glaring at him. "Right then." he turned around on his heel, arching his back and keeping his fingers together. He intently watched where Karinna had dissapeared. a minute later she re-appeared, in a new, lighter dress and a pair of slippers.  
  
"Don't you worry grand-mother, I'm going to bring this fine man back to his ship. ok?" She started to close the door but not before Jack heard "Grandmother?!? whats in your head!" 


	4. Chpt 4, What an impression!

They started back twoards the dock, and Karinna spoke. "Sorry about that, I expected you might come by before you left but I overslept."  
  
"'Is allright lass. I didn't mean to upset your grandmother."  
  
Karinna looked uneasy at the mention of the old woman.  
  
"...But Karinna, there is something I've been meaning to ask you. You said you were a Tortuga native?"  
  
"aye?" she asked.  
  
"Well, the barkeep said you'd just moved in."  
  
the temptress bit her lip, thinking quickly. "Aye, aye." she paused, racking her brain, knowing she had to think of something now. every step they took was one step closer to Jack's departure, and she couldn't let him leave without her. Then she spoke suddenly, trying to sound dramatic. "Jack, if its not too wicked of me to say,.... I have to tell you, without getting into detail, that I have some.... pryin eyes which we'll want to keep from. Thats the reason I lied, lets just leave at that, allright?" she smiled to herself, at her quick wit. She could see by the lust in his eyes that she could've told him the earth had ended and he'd believe every word, and whats more, accept it.  
  
"ahh, allright then." he winked at her. "Well luv, its none of me business. This is all just fun." Karinna saw the glint in Jack's eye, letting her know his lust was not satisfied.  
  
Putting a smile onto her face which she had to admit wasn't that hard to force, she said chipperly "Shall we pick up where we left off last night?"  
  
"Aye, sounds lovely, I s'pose I can spare a mite of time this morning, long as it doesn't take that long, savvy?"  
  
"Yes Jack, but...what about me pryin eyes then?"  
  
he furrowed his brow in concentration and put his finger to his lips. he paused again. "Why don't you come to my ship then, aye?"  
  
her eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face, she hoped it wouldn't show how devious she really was feeling. "I thought you'd never ask." she replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will shifted uncomfortably in the noontime sun. "Will we be leaving soon?!" he asked Gibbs for the millionth time.  
  
"what ye youngn's got to be so impatient for then, aye? Take yer time and enjoy life well you still can." he said grumpily.  
  
"Ah, so Jack's got a visitor." Will rolled his eyes.  
  
Gibbs looked for a way to defend his friend, but found none.  
  
"We'll be sailing soon enough I'm sure" was his curt reply.  
  
Will sighed, and looked out over the ocean contently as his new bride came up beside him and hooked arms with him.  
  
"Will its so beautiful." she said, leaning into his warm body. He rested his hand upon her stomach gently. "I remember when I would've been content never to see the ocean again."  
  
"What made you change your mind?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "oh, a certain pirate I met once. Took after his father, risked all hell to save the love of his life. He appreciated the life on board and I appreciated him."  
  
Will held her to him, and wondered how it could be that Jack would rather go gallavanting after whores than to hold someone lovingly like this for the rest of his life.  
  
A/NSorry it was so short!!!! 


	5. Chpt 5, Jack feels confused

Meanwhile Jack was quite enjoying his premiscuous lifestyle. He had just had his satisfaction and was dressing again, since he supposed Elizabeth would no doubt be botherng him to leave soon.  
  
"Well thank you Ms.Karinna, I had a lovely time yesterday and today," he began, happy to have had her, but not so happy that he would have a problem leaving her. Or so he thought.  
  
"Oh..." she started, tracing the lines in his sheets with her fingers.  
  
"Whats the matter luv, don't want to leave old Jack?"  
  
"Oh, I'll just miss the company..." she could see the emotion wasn't appealing to the man quite yet, as he was used to no more than a few day's commitment.  
  
Jack nodded, not really minding her comment.  
  
"Jack.." she whispered, and darted her leg out from under his covers, dangling it over the bed. He held his gaze on her smooth thigh as she inched the covers off. Finally she stood, stark naked in front of him, and walked over to where he was standing. She took a braid of his beard and twirled it round her finger as she looked him in the eye.  
  
"I've had far too good a time...to give up our pleasure yet,...mm?"  
  
Jack again felt helpless. This wasn't like him, he was always in charge of the situation and it frightened him a bit. She looked deep into his eyes and he couldn't break the gaze.  
  
"I...I....well, you're welcome to stay...if...thats what you so ...." he broke off as she came closer to him. "...desire..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jack left his chambers slightly confused and upset. He had just been stooped into taking a lady who he knew nothing of aboard. And why, because he was a man, vulnerable only to his sexual passion? He began to feel a little angry with himself. He did not like to think of himself as vulnerable, nor a creature of pure lust. And how had she managed to have that power over him? He didn't like where this was going, but felt it best not to compromise his ability to handle tough situations by asking for assistance.  
  
"Gibbs, man the wheel" he shouted irritably, interupting Will and Elizabeth's happy moment together at the helm.  
  
They turned to face him.  
  
"We're leaving, Mrs.Turner I hope you're good and ready now. Sorry for the delay."  
  
Will smiled. "What about your lady friend, Jack?"  
  
Jack stiffened, becoming more and more uncomfortable with the brewing situation with every passing moment. He was surprised how quickly his notion of the lass had changed, but it had, and in a big way.  
  
"We'll talk about it later, savvy?" he growled. "She's aboard and staying aboard for now."  
  
Will frowned at him, knowing something wasn't right.  
  
A/N: Sorry this was really short too!!! I wanted this chapter and the last chapter to be seperate though. I promise I'll make up for it. 


	6. Chpt 6, He's not alone

A/N: Please, everyone, Read and Review! if no one reviews, I won't know whether its worth it to keep going with the story.....so let me know If I should...thanks!  
  
Jack brewed over the situation that afternoon as he expertly guided the pearl through the clear smooth azure waves.  
  
As he saw it he had three options: Let the girl stay, shake her off at thier next docking, or make her walk the plank and be rid of her for certain.  
  
He was beginning to lean twoards the latter of the three when he felt a warm soft trickle of a breeze behind him, sending his senses reeling but also alarming them. Karinna began to hum. in between her verses, she spoke.  
  
"Jack, this has been marvelous, I'm glad we decided I should stay..." she purred.  
  
Jack cringed. "Captain, Karinna. Captain Sparrow or just Captain."  
  
"You had no problem with me calling you Jack yesterday..." she began to protest.  
  
He held up a weathered hand to silence her, moodily.  
  
"That," he said in that surly drunken voice he used when annoyed, "t'was yesterday. Here I have a job to do, a crew to run. They must respect me, aye? on board, it is ALWAYS captain. Why don't you go back to...doing whatever it is you were doing then, aye?" he ushered her with his hand. "go ON then..."  
  
Karinna felt Jack's resistance growing and set her mind on overdrive.  
  
"Captain" she whispered , sneaking closer to him. He felt powerless again. His hands seemed glued to the wheel. His mind screamed "walk away, curse her, get her out of here, do ANYTHING!" but he instead turned and stared unblinkingly into her face; a face that although undeniably appealing should not, he knew, have this power.  
  
"Karinna," he whispered inaudiably back to her in a quavering voice, one that was rarely heared from the fearless pirate, "Who are you?"  
  
She smirked and sighed, obviously pleased with herself. "Someone very interested in your company." she responded mysteriously.  
  
Jack shook himself clear of the images in his head as best he could. Karinna eyed him coyly and began to hum again.  
  
"What ...what is that?" he asked breathily, eyes wide. It was the first thing that had come to mind, since it seemed when she hummed her song, a lull seemed to come over all thought process he had, intelligent or otherwise.  
  
"Its a song my mother taught me...generations and generations have been singing it." she replied nocholantly. " Captain,.." she nodded ahead of her. "You might want to man your ship." she threw the last part in as an afterthought. She broke away from the trance with a grin and and walked back twoards Jack's Cabain. after giving a victorious hair flip.  
  
Jack growled, infuriated, after the trance had been broken, because it had been there to begin with. But before he could get too angry, Karinna's last words hit home and he turned, as his breath caught in his throat. He gasped as he saw another ship heading straight for them - top speed.. He screamed out orders as fast as he could to his crew and tilted the wheel a full circle away from him. As the other vessel approached quicker and quicker, the crew members began to realize the danger. The opposite ship was creaking as it steered as far as it could. Sweat trickled down Jacks neck in beads as he held the wheel far to the right, clutching the wood so hard he could feel it chaffe his fingers and splinters into the peice of black cloth he wore over his right palm. He clenched his eyes, just as he expected the other ship to hit but just as quick as the danger had come, it had past, and they were sailing in two different directions.  
  
After a moment of shock, Jack huffed angirly but unlike his crew that was all he needed to recover. His compass came out and he concentrated all his might on it, not on the fact that he had just done something incredibly stupid because of a woman he didn't even enjoy the company of anymore.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
That evening at dinner, Jack could tell he wasn't the only one who was uneasy with Karinna.  
  
Elizabeth had joined him and Will in a far corner of the dining hall (Jack had told Karinna to start dinner in his chamber and he'd be in eventually) that evening for supper.  
  
"She's perfectly ghastly twoards me, an improper attitude for the given situation" Elizabeth steamed. "She like I, is a lady geust aboard the ship, and we must accept eacother's prescene, if not take comfort in eachother being with such..." she looked for a polite term to describe the men on board. "...such, - well, being with pirates. However, She makes no attempt to befriend or even tolerate me! and to think, she's not higher class than a peasant girl, acting like she is royalty -- to ME!" she hmmph'ed one last time before stabbing her leg of lamb dignantly.  
  
"Elizabeth, calm yourself, it will be allright. You won't have to deal with her forever." Will soothed.  
  
"Yes, I know, thank you," she sighed. "....Jack, do tell us, how long WILL we have to deal with her?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Jack looked up from pushing his food around his plate, his head resting in his hands glumly.  
  
"Jack..." Elizabeth said, looking at him curiously. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing..." he muttered, starting to eat again, giving a fake smile.  
  
"Jack, you don't like her either. Why don't you just get RID of her allready?!" Elizabeth protested.  
  
Jack wanted more than anything to accept Elizabeth's suggestion but it was blantly obvious to him that he could not simply do away with her, and he doubted Elizabeth would understand why. If anything, she would throw a fit, insisting that Jack just wanted the girl and was not in Actuality, literally captivated by her.  
  
"Elizabeth darling, please, do not pursue this." he warned.  
  
She stood up, looking angry. "Mr.Sparrow." she started.  
  
"Cap-"  
  
"CAPTAIN. Whatever it is...just LISTEN to me for a moment, please?" Her voice began to rise into a yell. " I am accompanying Will on this voyage, ALLREADY putting myself in harm's way, I DO NOT WISH to have anything else thrown my way this voyage, and I would GREATLY APPRECIATE IT IF--"  
  
"ELIZABETH" Will said in a very raised (but calm) voice, breeching a yell. Jack had never heard Will raise his voice at his new wife, and was very suprised.  
  
Will cleared his throat as Elizabeth looked at him disbelivingly.  
  
"Sorry, darling. I did not mean to yell. But, I believe Jack has good reasoning behind the situation and I dont think we should push it at this time." he stood up and pecked her cheek lightly, squeezing her arm reassuringly. "For now, just stay around me for most of your time on deck and I will not let her hassle you, allright?" Elizabeth lowered her eyes and blushed, looking slightly ashamed of the way she had acted.  
  
"You're right. I apologize Jack. I've learned, in the past, from some of the most important circumstances --" she gestured twoards Will, indicating the trickery Jack had used to save Will's life, "to trust you and your judgment."  
  
"I'll have no such apology miss," Jack replied, making up for the situation with manners. "But I thank you regardless."  
  
Elizabeth and Will left then, and as soon as they did, Jack rubbed his tired eyes and groaned. He leaned his chair back against the wall, and closed his eyes, letting the motion of the waves lull his troubled mind. 


End file.
